The Fastest Thing Alive
by Ryu the Weredragon
Summary: Story #1 in the ShinSonic Series. When Eggman attacks South Island for the Chaos Emeralds, only the World's Most Famous Hedgehog can save the day. Novelization of the GameGear Sonic 1.
1. Prologue

Sonic: The Fastest Thing Alive

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to say it? I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

South Island... A land draped in many mysteries. Upon first glance, this Island seems the same as all others on Mobius. There are Tropical paradises, Jungles, and Cities. This is also part of the kingdom of Mobaria - one of the four kingdoms of Mobius. 

However, beyond this, the land is filled with mystery, for this is the main known location of the seven chaos emeralds. Sonic himself has one in his possesion. The other six are scattered about the island, by a mysterious force. These seven emeralds are known for having limitless power. It is said that the island creates a strange force called a "Special Zone", however, very few have ever seen such a place, so no-one can describe it...

Our story begins in the Kingdom of Mobaria...

Prince Sonic the Hedgehog and his band, Crush, composed of Max the Monkey, Mach the Rabbit, Sharps the Chicken, and Vector the Crocodile, were rehersing one of their more popular numbers, "Sonic Drive", with Sonic's siblings, Manic and Sonia, and his girlfriend, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn of Knothole.

Sonic was a blue hedgehog with green eyes, red shoes, white gloves and streamlined spines. For reasons uknown, Sonic is the Fastest Thing Alive. This makes him a bit showoffy, but he knows when it's not the time. He's also quite intellegent, though he doesn't want to take up the throne, but he might not have a choice.

Sonia was a magenta hedgehog with violet eyes, streamlined spines, boots and wore a purple dress and arm length gloves. She was quite feminine, and stuck up. However, because of the fact that her father needs a male heir to carry on the family name, she would not be able to take the throne, unless both of her brothers were deemed unable, and there were no other heirs.

Manic was a Green Hedgehog with brown eyes, and a orange vest and tennishoes, and black fingerless gloves. He was the rebel son of the king and queen, and it showed. In his mannerisms, speech, and the fact that he had quite a reputation for causing trouble.

Sally was a brown squirrel with a Vest and white T-Shirt. She had Red Hair and Blue eyes. Unlike Sonia, she is quite the tomboy, and more than a match for Sonic in wits, her speed isn't as great as Sonic's, but she's been known to be pretty fast. Like Sonic, she's not sure she wants to be royalty, but she wasn't sure if she had a choice in the matter.

_I'm lucky to have such a great gal like Sal around,_ Sonic thought as they continued _Sonic Drive_. _And we haven't heard from Eggman in a long while..._

Max was a brown monkey, who was rather ordinary. One of the two gituarists in the band, he had no real special traits. He was the one who originally formed the band, however.

Sharps was a Chicken, and like Max, rather ordinary. He too was one of the original ones to start up the band.

Mach was the pink rabbit drummer. He hated being called a girl because of his coloration, and he used to be a track star, and somewhat a bully, but a race against Sonic showed him that he wasn't as good as he thought. He always would try to get better, but eventually joined up with Sonic's band.

Vector was a green Crocodile with Yellow eyes, and yellow and Black shoes with dreams of being a great Detective. He and Sonic have been friends for a while.

Suddenly, one of Sonic's Friends, a Grey Rabbit named Johnny stumbled in. Johnny's Red coat was extremely dirty, and his bluejeans were torn.

The band immedately stopped practice, and ran up to their friend, "Johnny! What's wrong?"

"Ugh... Eggman... He's... He's after the Chaos Emeralds. He's attacked many parts of the island... Starting with Green Hill..."

Sonic knew of Eggman. He was responsible for many deaths of humans and Mobians alike, as well as the roboticization of many animals.

"What? There's a human colony at Green Hill! Sonic--", Sally started, as she turned, she saw that her fiancée wasn't there. He was already on his way to stop the Eggman. "...Good luck."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Sorry I kinda' rushed to describe things, and the story is a bit hokey, but this is a novelization of the GameGear Sonic 1. What do you expect? 


	2. Green Hill Zone

Sonic: The Fastest Thing Alive

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any characters in this particular ShinSonic story. There, I said it. Although Sega may not remember the band.

Oh! And I forgot to mention, special thanks to AnT for allowing me to use his Sally Alicia Acorn design. Thanks AnT!

N. Harmonik: Yeah, I remember the band. The entire band has a larger part in the later sequels, but not this story. You haven't seen the last of them though. Oh! And good luck on your story.

Master hunter: You forgot Fleetway, Johnny Lightfoot is a Fleetway character. Also, Sonic X and the OAV are going to factor in a bit as well, later on. Don't worry, Chris won't be annoying Different universe, different Chris. Yeah, I'll try to make longer chapters. Can't promise much on this one tho, as this is probably the hardest of the original games to write for.

* * *

Chapter 1: Green Hill Zone

Green Hill Zone is a well known tropical area on South Island. It is well famous for it's strange geographical loops all over the landscape, and checkered grounds. Many things exist here, including two arenas made for battling. It has a gorgeous view of the Emerald Sea. A Human Town known as Greenville is nearby.

Sonic had already checked the city. Eggman apparently wasn't after the humans THIS time. Which was good. There were far too many innocents involved as is. And Eggman had hurt his friend, Johnny Lightfoot, and Sonic was going to get him for that. He knows he shouldn't have gone alone, but this time, it's personal. Johnny is one of his oldest friends that wasn't raised in the castle with him.

Eggman had apparently spared the human town because of the rumor that the Emeralds didn't appear in populated areas. Sonic himself knew that rumor to be false, but he wasn't going to tell the not-so-good doctor that. Rumor has it that the Green Emerald was located somewhere around here. Sonic chuckled to himself. Green Hill, Green Emerald. He'd have to locate that Emerald BEFORE the Doctor, for even one Emerald could cause trouble, if in the wrong hands.

The first movement he saw was a small legion of Motobugs. They looked a little like red beetles, with blue faces and moved around on one wheel. Though they had little claws, they're pretty much defenseless, and they seemed as if they were searching for something... That's when it hit Sonic...

_The Chaos Emerald. That's what they're searching for_, Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic wasn't quite as dense as one would think for a musician and all-around jock. However, he wasn't perfect. He hated waiting. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait for anything here. In mid run, he curled up into a ball, and sawed through the motobug legion, rescuing a few rabbits and Flickies along the way. He realized he'd have to be more careful. He could have hurt them.

Flickies are little blue birds, that like to fly around.

"Sonic! Wait!", a familiar voice shouted.

Sonic screeched to a halt. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Mach!

"Johnny... wanted me to... tell you where he hid the Green.. Emerald," Mach said, out of breath.

"He had it?", Sonic Asked. _Why didn't he say something about this earlier?_ _Oh wait, it's Johnny, I forgot._

"Yeah... he said he... hid it while escaping... Eggman. When Eggman... couldn't find it... on him, he blasted him," the rabbit was STILL out of breath.

"That'd explain the burnt fur."

Mach lowered his voice, incase Eggman was listening, "He said he hid it... in the underground area..."

"Thanks," Sonic said as he turned away.

"Wait... I want to... go with you."

"It's better if I do this alone. Easier to get in and out. And you're completely out of breath, Mach."

"...Alright..."

Sonic dashed off, leaving behind his friend. _He always runs off like that, _Mach thought.

_I really hated to leave Mach behind like that, but, I had no other choice_, Sonic thought. _This is my quest, and mine alone. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of this. Johnny already got hurt. Plus, Mach is fast, but nowhere near as fast as me. He was out of breath just getting here._

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What? The Motobug squadron has been wiped out? Who could have done it? Nobody would DARE defy the great Doctor Ivo Robotnik! When I find out who did it, I shall take pleasure in destroying them."

* * *

Along with the Emerald searching Motobugs, there were three other types of robots Sonic had to watch out for. Chompers were leaping Piranha Robots that appeared whenever Sonic crossed a bridge. They were mostly red in color, but had blue tailfins. Buzzbombers were Blue Wasps that fired blasts from their stingers when Sonic was in sight. Finally, there was Crabmeat. Crabmeat was a red crab-like robot that shot two energy blasts from it's claws whenever Sonic approached. All four of these were relatively weak, but the Buzzbombers, like the Motobugs, occasionally attacked in swarms, which made them by far the most dangerous of the four...

With each defeat, he rescued one of the Animals being used as a living battery. In one particular Buzzbomber was a small gray rabbit.

"Thank you", the Rabbit said.

Sonic was shocked, "You can talk?"

"Of course. All animals can talk. Most are usually too shy or afraid to talk to people - mobian or human."

"I see... What's your name? I'm Prince Sonic the Hedgehog of Mobara."

"Hello Your Highness, My name is Pocky."

"Please, Pocky, call me Sonic."

"Okay, Sonic. Say, what are you here for anyway? It's dangerous."

"Yeah, I noticed. But I'm here to stop Eggman, and get the Chaos Emeralds before him."

"Oh! So you're a friend of that Mobian Rabbit who came by here."

"Yeah, I'm Johnny Lightfoot's friend. Do you know where he hid the Emerald?"

"Sure do! Follow me!"

Eventually, Pocky lead Sonic to a burrow. "He hid it in that place, and then disguised it as a rabbit burrow."

"Thanks. Are you going now?"

"Yeah, my parents are probably worried sick. I'll see you around, Sonic!"

"Okay! Bye, Pocky!"

Sonic pulled at the fake burrow, opening the secret hatch, before jumping down into it, and pulling the lid closed. Sonic landed in a semi-deep pool of water. Although Sonic could not swim, he thankfully wasn't hydrophobic.

Hidden under the water, at the base of a nearby waterfall, was the Emerald. Sonic quickly collected it and burst out of the water. He inhaled deeply, and smiled. No way was Eggman getting the Green Chaos Emerald. Sonic put it away with the Emerald he had found a few days back at the castle.

Speeding along through the underground tunnels, Sonic saw that there were a few Buzzbombers, but they were obviously searching for him, not for the Emeralds. Quickly, Sonic took them out with a Spin Attack, freeing more rabbits and Flickies.

Finally, there was light at the end of the tunnel... _The way out!_

* * *

Finally, the time has come for Sonic to face the evil Dr. Eggman...

"I've finally found you!", Sonic exclaimed.

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik was a chubby man wearing glasses. He had a frizzy brown mustache, and wore a red, yellow, and black outfit. There wasn't a single hair on his head. He was in his Egg Mobile, a round, floating vehicle.

"Ah... Prince Sonic, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?", the 'good' Doctor asked.

"You hurt my friend, Johnny Lightfoot, and you're attempting to snatch the Chaos Emeralds."

"My my, you're not as STUPID as they say."

"Shut up, Eggman!"

"That's Doctor ROBOTNIK, you fool!", he shouted as he flew his Egg Mobile at Sonic. Sonic quickly leaped into the air, and sawed into the control panel.

"GAH! You're never gonna get away with this!", Eggman said, as he returned into the air.

"I never met anyone so weak. Even a child wouldn't whine as much as you do!", Sonic taunted.

Eggman got pissed and rushed at Sonic again, who once again flipped into the control panel, causing more damage.

"I don't know why everyone's so afraid of you, you're nothing."

"Grr... You'll pay, Rodent!"

Again, Eggman tried dashing, but Sonic once again attacked the control panel. This time Eggman calmed down.

"I see your plan. Your trying to destroy me this early, well it won't work hedgehog!", Eggman said as he flew off.

"...I'd better follow him. He most likely isn't done yet..."

Sonic ran forwards, but saw a contraption with a large, yellow button. Hitting the button, the machine blew open, and released many rabbits and Flickies. "You're all free now," Sonic told them.

The animals scampered off, and then Sonic followed the trail of debris from Eggman's vehicle...

_It's on, Eggman._

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	3. Bridge Zone

Sonic: The Fastest Thing Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Picky, Flicky, Yadorin, Buzzbomber, Chomper, Chaos Emeralds, or Bridge Zone. They are own by Sega & Sonic Team. Porker Lewis and Johnny Lightfoot are owned by Fleetway. Blade Wolfe is owned by me.

Special thanks to Matthew Raizoku for both letting me use his character, Matthew Zoner, and for helping me write this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bridge Zone

Bridge Zone. A mountain lake area with hillsides with natural diamond looking markings on them and, of course, full of bridges. Alongside the lake was a forest. If not for the dire situation, Sonic would probably be looking at the lovely scenery. But this was no time for a leasurely walk. Dr. Robotnik had to be stopped.

Sonic's path was blocked by a Mobian fox. The fox seemed to be about 17 years of age. He was wearing glasses, but unlike most Mobians, he didn't have on any gloves. His hands and ears were covered with Black Fur, while the rest of his fur that Sonic could see was orange, except on his muzzle, which was white. He had on a rather baggy hat, that was dark earth blue, as was his sweater. He had on shorts that sort of looked like a skirt - they were earth brown yellow, like dirt. He also wore dark earth blue trainer boots. His hair was orange with dark brown streaks and a large frindge hungsdown to the left of his head, while a small tuft of hair on the front and a medium/large fringe was to the right. He also wore a strange greyish color scarf. Sonic could see he was wielding a two-bladed sword, which he knew from the guards at his castle, was called a 'Beserker Sword'.

"Hey! What are you doing? I've got to get by", Sonic shouted.

"Sorry I'm not letting anybody through... I was asked to assist somebody by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog also authorized to pass through these gates..." Matthew Zoner commented while holding his beserk sword out like a barrier.

"That would be me," Sonic said.

"Hmm... ... I still won't let you pass because I don't even know if you are the one the guys told me to let through..." Matthew Zoner commented while keeping the sword as a barrier.

"Alright, what do I have to do to prove it to you?", Sonic asked, having a good feeling that he knew what he'd be asked to do.

"Hmm well they said don't test his speed... there's been recent news that some others have been able to run fast..." Matthew Zoner commneted and added, "Okay... Try and take this gem from my hand..." Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow gem.

Quickly, Sonic snatched the jewel from Matthew's hand without him even noticing that he moved, "...Proof enough?"

"You failed..." Matthew commented while holding the gem in the the other hand, "The gem you took was a mear illusion... Gullible... You're Sonic..."

Matthew Zoner chuckled and raised his sword and strapped it to his back.

"You know, if I was a vengeful kind of prince, I'd hurt you for that. So, who told you to only let me through?"

"A pig. Smart but totally a crybaby an chicken..." Matthew Zoner commented while sitting on the bridge.

"Ah, Porker Lewis."

"Hmm never asked his name..." Matthew Zoner said while hopping onto both his feet and saying, "... Let me introduce myself... I am Matthew Zoner, but everyone just calls me MZoner..." Matthew Zoner commented while smiling.

"MZoner? Sounds like an internet handle."

"Hmm... kind of..." Matthew Zoner muttured while saying "So shall we be off?"

"Nice Beserker Sword. Know how to use it?", Sonic asked. He knew from a friend of his how hard those weapons were to wield. Blade Wolfe, one of the friends raised alongside him like a brother, was a master swordman, and still couldn't use the thing correctly.

"Hmm I've had it for 7 years... Yeah I know how to use it... Funny how it's actually quite light for a sword like this..." Matthew commented while smiling and just tapping the sword on the ground with a small crack appearing in the pavement.

"Yeah, my... Friend, Blade mentioned how light it is. He just can't use it without giving himself a scratch."

"I mean most beserker swords a very heavy... This one seems to be lighter than it looks..." Matthew commented.

"Prehaps it's what it's made out of. Some metals are lighter than they look," Sonic commented, "Anyway, let's go. The longer we stay here, the bigger chance Eggman has of getting the Cyan Chaos Emerald." A pause. "By Eggman I mean Robotnik."

"I know where the emerald is..." Matthew commented while smiling a bit awkwardly.

"Good. That means I won't have to go wandering aimlessly. I like getting through these things as fast as possible."

"Heh yeah..." Matthew muttured.

An ankward pause.

"Well you going to be wanting to know where it is..." Matthew commnented while rolling eyes.

"Yeah, I want to know. I can tell you don't already have it. The other emeralds I've got aren't glowing."

"The funny thing is that I had it then lost it... Actually where was where I say Dr. Robotnik snooping around... Fat git..." Matthew muttured while scratching his head.

"In other words, you don't know where it is," Sonic Deadpanned, as he and Matthew walked ahead a bit.

"I said I know where it is... I just don't want Dr. Robotnik seeing me... Kind of worked for him to get my grandfather released before but my grandfather was getting old so I pretty much did something involving getting my grandfather out knocking that fat lard of matic of junk out for a few hours... Robotnik swore he would capture me if he saw me again... Never knew why he let me go though I was holding a point at him with my bloody sword..." Matthew commented while chuckling slightly.

Sonic looked a bit nervous, "Uhh... Well, then when we get Robotnik out of the zone, then you'll get me the Emerald, right?"

"Well we should really get the emerald now because he's probably going to find how I dropped it... And i hardly know this zone..." Matthew commented.

"Darn it!"

* * *

The duo continued ahead in the zone. They encountered more Buzzbombers and Choppers, and also a new badnik, called a Yadrin. Yadrin was like Motobug, except it looked like a Snail and had spikes on it's shell, making it imprevious to attacks from above. Sonic had to roll into it to destroy it.

"So, where are you from anyway?"

"I'm a traveller I've pretty much travelled from another dimension to get here... This is basically not my real home but everyone in it is the same in looks but not in personality..." Matthew muttured.

"Woah. That's... Alot to process. I'm guessing that I exist in your universe. Is that correct?"

"Kind of... Never heard of you though..." Matthew commented while giving an awkward smile, "Well not in my demension, anyway."

"Okay..."

"Hmm but my dimension was kind of in a large war sometime ago... It's possible... ...", then he remembered, "Wait yeah, but you wouldn't like it at all..." Matthew commented.

"I see...", Sonic stated, and then changed the subject, "Eggman sure doesn't know about AI programs, does he? These things aren't really the most intellegent robots I've ever seen."

"I find them cute... And don't change the subject... I'll tell you anway... What happened in my dimension... Let's sit because I'm carrying a beserker sword and two other swords to and they are getting to weigh me down a bit..." Matthew commneted while sitting on a rock. Sonic sat down on the edge of the pier and listens.

"After I was born there had been a war that had ended, the war had gone on for over 5 years... I remember reading once that one of the people who lead the army was King Sonic... Who had perished in the war... It was against Doctor or General Ivo Robotnik..." Matthew commented while stopping breafly.

Sonic didn't look as shocked as Matthew thought he would, in fact, he seemed to be contemplating the whole situation, "Of course, that won't happen here. I may be the Prince of Mobara, but I have no desire to take up the throne. I'm sure Manic or Sonia want it... Well, Sonia anyway. Manic I don't think they're even considering. And Sally's brother is heir to the throne of Knothole."

"Heh... But the strange thing was Robotnik didn't win either, he died shortly after of radation from the bomb he dropped to end the war... and do his lifes work... But in the end for Mobius well... Everything turned out fine Robotnik's rule was took down and everything was rebuilt stablized and nothing about wars has ever been mentioned since then..." Matthew comented while adding, "Manic and Sonia... Aren't they the ones... I mean the hedgehogs that are green and pink and is your brother and sister? Because one likes doing a Happy go Lucky and the other is discustded by well dirt any kind..."

"They're my brother and sister, yes. But they're not like that here. Sonia is a drama queen and fashion fiend, and Manic is a total rebel - he's been caught stealing before, among other things. Funny how a Prince who can have anything he wants resorts to stealing, isn't it?"

"Hmm stealing... Awh the good old days!" Matthew commneted while smiling cheekily

Sonic chuckles, "I wonder if there's a 'you' in this universe. I'd have to check the royal records."

"Heh heh..." Matthew commented while leaning over and knocking something...

"Hmm? Oh this where I lost it," Matthew commented while picking up the emerald they were looking for.

"...You know Johnny Lightfoot don't you? That hiding place is alot like his phoney 'rabbit burrow' he hid the Green Emerald in."

"Huh? Johhny... I've heard his name but... Never met him really. I think he attends the same college as me..." Matthew commented.

"Huh. He goes to college in your universe? He's one of my band's groupies here," Sonic said and paused, feeling he had to explain he continued, "Despite being royalty, my parents feel my sibs and I should be able to have whatever hobbies I want, and being part of a band is one of mine. Running being the other, but I'm sure you know that."

"Yeah... I know but yeah I know you mean I never really get hyped about Royallity or such... Waste of a life..." Matthew commneted giving a grin.

Sonic nodded. That's when he noticed a Buzzbomber coming in, "Watch out!", he shouted, as he leapt over Matthew and destroyed the robot, freeing a small bird.

With putting his finger out the bird landed on Matthew's hand and he gently stroked it, "It's terrible what some people can do... Espesically humans greed and hate is mainly there only thing they can do right..."

"I wouldn't let the actions of one spoil my opinion about a whole race, if I were you."

"Yes..." Matthew commented

"...Well, now that we've got the emerald, what do you say I get us to Robotnik, quickly?", Sonic said, winking at Matthew.

"What are you thinking? Robotnik?" Matthew commneted while looking abit confused at Sonic's words.

"Do you trust me?"

"Not really sure at the moment..." Matthew commented.

"I'm not the one who pulled the ol' switcheroo," Sonic said, taking the Sky Blue emerald from Matthew, "I did save you from a hole in the back of your head, you know. The least you could do is be greatful."

"What... I knew it was there all the time... Even it did shoot the laser would be deflected right back at it," Matthew comented while clanking his sword slightly.

"Uh-huh... Right. I used to have an ego like that."

"Hmm... Thoughs there's one thing I find that I can't do... ... ... ..."

"Snap out of it, this is no time for a flashback!"

"Sorry..."

"Come on. The longer we stay here, the more places on South Island Robotnik will take over. I'm NOT waiting for him to attack the castle," Sonic said, grabbing Matthew's arm.

"Fine, fine..." Matthew stood up.

With that, Sonic used his super speed to rush as fast as he could, across the largest intact bridge, freeing flickies from within Buzzbombers and Chompers, and Matthew swinging his sword at Yadrins, all the while freeing the animals trapped inside.

* * *

Soon, the duo stopped on a bridge.

"Why'd you stop?", Matthew asked.

"There's been a serious lack of badniks... He's around here somewhere..."

"What was your first clue, Hedgehog?", A voice rang out.

Sonic turned to see Eggman appearing from off the side. Sonic made a quick look over the side. _Water. Eggman must have learned that I can't swim... But that's not going to scare me._

Eggman fired a few shots at the duo. Sonic sped ahead to dodge, and Matthew parried the attack. Then both dashed in and struck Eggman, SOnic from above, and Matthew with his Beserker sword. After hitting the doc, the blue blur rebounded back to his spot.

Infuriated, Eggman flew under the bridge, and popped up at another spot on the other side, again firing the spread shot. This time, Sonic was able to roll into him, while again, Matthew swiped at him. This caused the outer vehical to explode, revealing the same Eggomatic from the previous battle.

"Give it up, Eggman! You won't beat us!", Sonic shouted.

"Maybe not this time, but you won't win next time, Hedgehog!", Robotnik said as he piloted away towards the jungle.

"You comin'?", Sonic asked after hitting a capsule, releasing the little animals inside.

"No, I can't. I've got to return home. I can't stay in a single world for long."

:"Alright, your loss. See ya!", Sonic said as he sped off. _That guy was something else. I never knew about alternate dimensions before..._


End file.
